Boulder: a somewhat sequel to The Shining
by ScaryPotter
Summary: Takes place 39 years after The Shining, and 1 year before Doctor Sleep. M for strong, bloody violence and lots of language, mostly involving teenagers.
1. Chapter 1: Aching

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Shining.**

**Chapter 1: Aching.**

**Wendy**

* * *

Wendy Hallinger was walking the ½-mile path from the Boulder Library, where she worked, to her home, neatly tucked away in a corner of the town. She wore white horn-rimmed glasses, had red hair neatly done into a bun, and blue eyes, darker than normal, a soft navy blue. She's wearing a sky-blue shirt, with ruffles, a red, knee-length skirt split in the back, and black heels. She carries a book, titled _forever and back_.

On the way, she passes a strange house, blue, with pink trim. "That's odd. I've never seen that house before." She shrugs it off and keeps moving.

She finally comes to her white house, with green trim, and realizes she forgot her keys in her desk at work. "Shit!" Then she remembers the spare key under the stone, and takes it.

She enters her house and leaves her book and purse on a shelf, right after her doorway. She looks at a picture of her old friend, Don Halloran. He used to work with her, she had been a housekeeper. Never did anything wrong, until she saw the blood and brains on the Presidential suite wall. She nearly screamed. But she kept herself composed, told herself it was fake, and then it miraculously disappeared. She suspected that he knew something about what she saw.

But that's not the best part, oh no folks, the shows just getting started! She actually thought she saw the hedge lion move! There it is. Her ultimate nightmare: Lunacy. She screamed- not when she saw it- but just now, when she recalled it.

Her sister came running out of the kitchen. "Wendy! Wendy! Are you okay?"

"Yes Doris, I'm just peachy. Just perfect, I'm fine nothing more to see here, move along, move along now."

"Oh, well in that case-"

"God, just shut up, you stupid bitch!

" "Wendy, I-"

"Just leave, you asshole!"

" Wendy!"

"Just go! Leave!

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she sobbed.

Wendy hated the way her blonde curls made her look so pretty, while her own red hair had her looking modest. Doris turned around, looking at her, puffy eyes, her blond curls stopped bouncing, and she said "I hope you're happy. Have a nice life." Wendy hated the way her sister sounded like a bitch yet so sincere at the same time.

But all negative thought stopped in a moment, when she saw the car, and Doris didn't, and she screamed. "DORIS!"

It was too late, the car ran her over, painting her blonde curls red, and crushing her. The car never stopped. "Get back here you asshole! Come back! You hit my sister! Get back here you worthless bastard!"

But it came out partially weak, tears drowning out hate as she ran to her sister's lifeless body. "I'm Sorry. I'm sorry. COME BACK! COME BACK! DON'T LEAVE ME, YOU BITCH! COME BACK! Please." She was crying hysterically.

For once, she felt something other than love, kindness or hate. She felt sadness, her heart aching forevermore.

* * *

**Please review, this is my first story!**


	2. Chapter 2: Haley

Haley walked into her 5th period Pre-Calc class. She sat next to her two good friends, Derek and Lauren. Lauren was athletic, somewhat short, and had light brown hair with brown eyes. Derek was a little overweight, bookish, reserved, and taller than both Haley and Lauren. Lauren smiled, but Derek didn't even look up. "You could at least acknowledge me, you jerk."

"Ah, but you see, that would ruin my reputation as a complete jackass." He replied.

They jokingly did this all the time- calling each other names, acting like they were better than each other. But that was nothing. With Lauren, everything had to be a competition. Often, during Pre-Calc, Derek or Lauren would shout the answer, trying to be the fastest. "Hello, 5th period. And Haley." The class laughed, as Miss Bosertar entered.

"I have an announcement. All homework is now worth 60% of your grade. And, as a bonus, if you turn it in even one day late, it is worth only half-credit." Several groans from the class.

Derek's head hit the table. Haley knew he rarely turned assignments in on time, and he relied on her leniency about letting him turn in homework until the end of the chapter for full credit. She felt a little pity, with the dawning realization that this applied to her as well. She often didn't turn in homework at all. Miss Bosertar put the day's assignment up on the board.

Haley used the opportunity to go sit with her friends. Other than Lauren and Derek, her friends were Rob, Mari, Natalie, and Salix. Each of them had something to say. Eventually the bell rang, signaling the end of class.

She walked to 6th period Band with Rob, Lauren and Derek. Lauren then jumped on her, sending them crashing into the wall. When they got up, Derek and Rob were laughing hysterically. Well, Rob was. Derek sort of smirked, but didn't laugh.

Band went by quickly, with Mrs. BaHauser being the usual jerk she was. Finally the bell rang, and Haley, Lauren and Derek went to French, which was taught by Miss Strong, a teacher who, 40 years earlier, had seen Mr. Torrance attack a student named George. She pitied Jack, and knew he was dead, and that his son was in his 40's working at a hospital.

Haley sat down at her desk. While searching threw her folder, she saw it. A paper she had ripped up many months earlier. One she knew she had burned the pieces to. In perfect condition, was the paper.

**Bob + Haley**


	3. Chapter 3: Shining

**Hey guys, I don't own the Shining. By the way, in this chapter, there's a little language, but not much. For the characters, Nick is based on a real kid, name changed. Miranda's real (Though she only wishes she were this cool), and Simon was created specifically for the story. None of the bullying mentioned ever actually happened, and these events are purely fictional.**

* * *

**Simon**

Simon woke with a start, and then went to go check on his daughter Miranda, and her brother Nick. Both sleeping, though he should stop checking on them, they're 16 now. Miranda mentioned that some kids were picking on her. Derek, Haley and Lauren, apparently. Derek and Lauren have gone to school with her since kindergarten. Derek and Haley did theatre with her in middle school, and Derek was one of her friends in 8th grade. Given, of course, she had been a little bit of a bitch to Derek in 6th and 7th grade, but still. No child should be bullied.

Simon recalled how sad she seemed that day. Crying, she told him everything. "Oh Dad."

Simon just held and comforted his daughter. WHY ARE KIDS SO MEAN TODAY, He Thought. "I don't know Dad."

* * *

**Miranda**

Miranda can read minds. She always could. That's how she was bullied, through their thoughts. Not Derek, actually, but he's always with the other two. Lauren and Haley hated her, well, actually, Haley hated he. Lauren was jealous. Derek actually thought of Miranda a lot. Lauren knew this. Miranda suspected she could read, or at least get a general feeling about, other's thoughts. Derek felt sorry for her. He knew how much Haley hated her, and how much Lauren was jealous, but he cared for them too much to say anything. Could he read minds too?

Once, Miranda passed a man in the supermarket. She learned his name was Dick Halloran. He looked at her, and suddenly they were talking, with their minds. He said she was a shiner, whatever that meant, and that she was shining bright. She assumed this was his term for it. Shining. Sometime she read Nick's thoughts. Football, girls and money. Typical guy. Derek was not a typical guy, he thought little of football, girls (At least not in the same way Nick did), or money. His thoughts were… pure. Or clear, clean, however you'll have it.

He thought about equations, or probability. Or different scenarios, then choosing the best course. She actually suspected he had a different talent. Not shining, at least not in the same way she does. More like, foreshadowing. He picked the course of the future, and it happened. More like… outcome manipulation. WHOAH, THIS IS REALLY WEIRD. FORESHADOWING, OUTCOME MANIPULATION? WHAT IS THIS, A SCI-FI NOVEL? CALM DOWN MIRANDA. HE PROBABLY JUST THINKS AHEAD, WHICH IS WHY HE DOESN'T SLIP UP. LIKE, EVER.

Simon poured himself some cereal. He hated himself for letting Miranda be treated this way. Tomorrow, no… Today! Today, he would march into the Asst. Principal, and talk to her. Yes! Perfect! Make those little fuckers pay. That Jerk Derek and those Bitches Haley and Lauren, they would pay, and he would find his daughter happiness again. Yes!

* * *

**I know Wendy hasn't appeared for a little bit, but she'll appear again in chapter 5 or 6, after the Assistant Principal's office. Please Review, I have 3 more chapters than Reviews right now, so if you could, that would be awesome!**


	4. Chapter 4: Beat

**Hey guys, Wendy will appear in Chapter 6, along with an old favorite. Three more Shiners will come to light (Derek is already one), and Chapter 5 is in the ER (Mostly).**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Beat**

**Mrs. Jenkins**

Mrs. Jenkins sat calmly, legs crossed, her black eyes staring into Derek's brown ones. "Now, you say you haven't done anything?"

"Not a thing, Mrs. Jenkins." He replied calmly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Still not a quiver.

"Because Miss Cruz has stated you were one of the three main perpetrators."

"Do you even know what that means, Mrs. Jenkins?" he asked boldly.

"Excuse me?"

"Or are you just repeating what she said? Because- to me, anyways- I can't recall making any form of interaction with Miss Cruz, as you call her, in more than 3 years. She only reported, rather, her Father reported, only incidents this year. So, either, you're just relaying what she said to me, which, I already know exactly. Or you are willing to do anything to get me into trouble. Your choice."

"I never-"

"No, Mrs. Jenkins, you never had any proof. Call Miranda Cruz down here, why don't you. Ask her- in my presence- what exactly happened."

"Uh, well- fine." She dialed the classroom number of Miranda's 3rd period. "Hello, Mr. Anthony, may you send Miranda Cruz down to the Assistant Principals Office immediately? Thanks, good-bye." The two waited for two minutes until she arrived.

" Now, miss Cruz, would you explain exactly what Mr. Heitzig did to you?"

"Well, he, um… Could you repeat that?"

"I believe I made myself clear."

"Oh, yes. He said unkind things about me."

"Like?"

"Well… He called me a freak,, and a slut."

"I know you're lying, Miranda, just get to the point already, save us all some pained moments, why don't you?" said Derek.

"All right, it was just Haley and Lauren!"

"Very interesting." Said Mrs. Jenkins. " In your report you claimed it was all three!"

"No, just those two." Said Derek. "But they never actually said anything to her…"

"More Lies?"

"Not exactly , Mrs. Jenkins, but they did think in her presence."

"Meaning?"

"Well, Miranda has an extraordinary gift. She has the uncanny ability to read other's minds, if you will, and they thought unkind things in her presence, so, she told her father, who doesn't know up from down, that all three of us bullied her."

"I'm the victim of a plot! It's a scam! You, Mr. Heitzig, may gather your things and leave. As can you, Ms. Cruz. A two-day suspension for each of you."

"What?" shouted Miranda.

"Calm down, Miranda." Said Derek.

With that, they left to get their things. They went to their lockers.

* * *

**Derek**

Derek went up five minutes before Miranda. While waiting, Miranda's father came. "Hello, Derek. Have fun bullying my daughter lately?"

"No."

"She said you did."

"No."

"Well, say no to this." And he punched Derek in the gut. Then in the head. He then started ramming him into the side of the building. "Stop! Please! I-" His head hit the wall.

Mr. Cruz started kicking him, and the slapped his already hurting face. Derek's head was bleeding, he had hit it so hard. He then heard a crack as Derek's face split completely open, gushing blood. "STOP!" It was a teacher. Miss Strong, the French teacher. "Stop! You're killing him!"

"That's my intention!"

"Stop!" She grabbed his arms, holding him back, and Derek fell to the ground, still bleeding profusely. Miranda walked up just then, and saw the struggle.

"What happened?" she yelled.

"Call 911!" shouted Miss Strong.

* * *

**Miranda**

Miranda did as she was told. "911, what's your emergency?"

"My friend has been beaten and is bleeding… a lot."

"All right, and where is this?"

"Boulder high school."

"Just another school fight? We don't do those, kid."

"No! No! It's not that-"

"Call when you have a real emergency please."

"LISTEN, YOU BITCH! MY FATHER HAS BEATEN THE SHIT OUT OF MY FRIEND, AND YOU'RE GOING TO HELP HIM OR I WILL HURT YOU!"

"Calm down, calm down. Where is your location?"

"BOULDER HIGH SCHOOL, YOU BITCH!"

"Alright, an ambulance has been sent over, have a pleasant day!

"Wait, what?"

The line went dead. 3 minutes later, an ambulance showed up with a cop car. Mr. Cruz was arrested and Derek taken to the ER. Miss Strong and Miranda went with him.

* * *

**Derek is not he main character. Those are Mr. Cruz (After he reforms), Haley and Wendy. Miranda is important (Though for a different reason then expected), same with Lauren. And we meet Juliana in Chapter 5. She doesn't talk a lot, but she's important. Later. Please review, again, Still No reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5: What happens in the ER

Haley looked at her friend lying there, looking dead. He'd live, she knew that, but he'd be different. Maybe he wouldn't like her anymore- maybe he'd avoid her! Then they couldn't be friends. Or… anything more. She liked him, but he had his eyes on someone else. Ugh! She couldn't do anything right. Not after… No. No mentioning his name. Ever. He turned out to be a mega-jerk. She hates him, not Derek, the other HIM.

Alright, I started out a few years ago. She and Derek sat next to each other in Geometry. He saw the Paper. She tried to deny it, but he saw. Bob. Oh, she thought he was hot. A hot jerk. She hated it. She hated BOB. Oh, how she hated him. She wanted to rip his throat out, maybe cut off his balls- but they beat her to it.

He was murdered, and she had no clue who did it. Neither did Derek, Juliana or Lauren. Oh! She thought. "Remember that time that we saw Warm Bodies and you kept jumping when anything unexpected or loud happened… or that time when I showed you that passage from My Horizontal Life by Chelsea Handler? Or when we recited Pitch Perfect lines in the computer lab? Or when Lauren and I said those things in math, that only we understood, and you only 'cause you have rat ears and are an amazing eavesdropper? Or… or…" now she was sobbing.

Because of Derek, Lauren, Rob, Juliana… all her friends. She fell asleep in the chair next to the door.

Lauren went to go see Derek for about 30 minutes one day, and noticed Haley asleep in the chair. She let her be. She dropped off the chocolate- YUCK! She thought. She hated chocolate. She sat down next to Haley. She saw a notebook in Haley's hands and took it, and in it were all her favorite moments- with Derek, her, Juliana and Rob. She laughed when she read about Warm Bodies. She remembered going to see that with them.

Lauren too fell asleep.

Juliana just stopped in briefly, but left after seeing the other two asleep.

Derek sat up and got out of bed. He took off the hospital gown and put on some real clothes. Jeans, is converse, a t-shirt and brown sweatshirt. He then noticed the two sleeping figures. He sat on the bed, and watched Haley wake up.

"Hello." she said with a yawn.

"Hi." He replied.

"You look terrible."

"Feel it."

"I would imagine."

"What, after being beat up by Miranda's dad…"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Maybe we should wake her?" suggested Derek, pointing at Laure

"Nah, let her sleep." Said Haley. "She looks peaceful."


	6. Chapter 6: The Library

Haley looked at her friend lying there, looking dead. He'd live, she knew that, but he'd be different. Maybe he wouldn't like her anymore- maybe he'd avoid her! Then they couldn't be friends. Or… anything more. She liked him, but he had his eyes on someone else. Ugh! She couldn't do anything right. Not after… No. No mentioning his name. Ever. He turned out to be a mega-jerk. She hates him, not Derek, the other HIM.

Alright, I started out a few years ago. She and Derek sat next to each other in Geometry. He saw the Paper. She tried to deny it, but he saw. Bob. Oh, she thought he was hot. A hot jerk. She hated it. She hated BOB. Oh, how she hated him. She wanted to rip his throat out, maybe cut off his balls- but they beat her to it.

He was murdered, and she had no clue who did it. Neither did Derek, Juliana or Lauren. Oh! She thought. "Remember that time that we saw Warm Bodies and you kept jumping when anything unexpected or loud happened… or that time when I showed you that passage from My Horizontal Life by Chelsea Handler? Or when we recited Pitch Perfect lines in the computer lab? Or when Lauren and I said those things in math, that only we understood, and you only 'cause you have rat ears and are an amazing eavesdropper? Or… or…" now she was sobbing.

Because of Derek, Lauren, Rob, Juliana… all her friends. She fell asleep in the chair next to the door.

Lauren went to go see Derek for about 30 minutes one day, and noticed Haley asleep in the chair. She let her be. She dropped off the chocolate- YUCK! She thought. She hated chocolate. She sat down next to Haley. She saw a notebook in Haley's hands and took it, and in it were all her favorite moments- with Derek, her, Juliana and Rob. She laughed when she read about Warm Bodies. She remembered going to see that with them.

Lauren too fell asleep.

Juliana just stopped in briefly, but left after seeing the other two asleep.

Derek sat up and got out of bed. He took off the hospital gown and put on some real clothes. Jeans, is converse, a t-shirt and brown sweatshirt. He then noticed the two sleeping figures. He sat on the bed, and watched Haley wake up.

"Hello." she said with a yawn.

"Hi." He replied.

"You look terrible."

"Feel it."

"I would imagine."

"What, after being beat up by Miranda's dad…"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Maybe we should wake her?" suggested Derek, pointing at Lauren.

"Nah, let her sleep." Said Haley. "She looks peaceful."


	7. Chapter 7: Death

**This chapter has violence in it, please beware.**

* * *

Mrs. Norris walked down the stairs of her home. Her husband was out of town, on a business trip (He was really having sex with a co-worker). She went into her library, and selected a movie to watch. 'Why Not?" she said.

She saw a shadow out of the corner of her eye. "Just a trick of the light."

She popped in the movie. "Do you want to play a game?" Said a voice behind her.

She turned around. "Who are you?"

The figure was wearing a clown mask. It was a male, she could tell that. "I'm just a friend." He said. "And I'm giving you 20 seconds to exit your house before I kill you."

She screamed. "Run, bitch!" he yelled at her.

She did. She made it to the door. "Open, please. SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

She got it open, and she took one step forward before an axe hit her in the face. "So much blood. So much blood. So much blood." He said as he cradled her dead body.

Then he took the red spray paint, and started. On each house on the block, he did a number. He skipped one house, 89 apple bottom lane. The murder had to be blamed on someone, right? He Then went around and sprayed the same word on all the houses: REDRUM.

**The Next Day**

* * *

Haley woke up to dead quiet. She walked out of her bedroom and down the stairs. "6:15. Time for breakfast."

She opened up the fridge, and a police officer leapt out. "Holy shit!" she screamed.

"Haley Jones, you are wanted for questioning involving the murder of Mrs. Nora Norris. Do you know your rights?"

"I do."

"Follow me please."

When she walked outside, several people ran over. "Murderer! You Killed Nora! She did it! I know it! She uses drugs, and look at the way she dresses!" said Mrs. Robinson from across the street.

"I hardly think the way she dresses should have her prosecuted for murder. And she doesn't do drugs, you fucking idiot." That was Derek.

"Excuse me! I will not be talked to in such a manner by some fat, idiotic delinquent."

"Excuse me? What did you just call me?"

"A Fat, idiot, delinquent,_ faggot_!"

"Oh, you asked for it." Then he punched her in the face.

Mrs. Robinson just stood there, a stunned expression on her face. A small line of blood trickled down her lip.

"You too, for assault. Both of you teenagers come with me." They did.


	8. Chapter 8: Two weeks later

Two Weeks after Haley and Derek were released.

Jenny and Marina sat down on the green couch, and prepared to start the movie. They were seniors in High school, and both popular cheerleaders. Jenny had long, blonde hair, tied back in a ponytail. Marina had black hair with pink highlights, also in a ponytail. "O my god, so, Jeremy asked me out the other day." exclaimed Marina.

"What did you say?"

"Yes!"

"Word around school is he's been sleeping with Rainee Chang."

"What? No!"

"Yep. I think he'll fuck you, and then leave."

"Ugh. He's so hot though!"

"Anyways, it's movie night!. What movie are we watching?"

"Friday the 13th."

"Which one?"

"The first one, and then the second one."

Then the doorbell rang. Marina went to go get it, and it was Rhen, Jenny's boyfriend. "Come in."

A few minutes later, Marina was watching the movie by herself, while Rhen and Jenny were upstairs. 30 minutes into the movie, the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hello?"

"Hello, Marina. Are you watching Friday the 13th?"

"Who is this?"

"Names aren't important."

"How do you know what I'm watching?"

", I can see you. Do you like to play guitar?"

"Why?"

"Go check your guitar room."

She ran upstairs, and opened the door to her guitar room. Inside, her guitar was missing. There was blood everywhere. On the wall, it said WATCH OUT MARINA. She looked over, and screamed. Her mother's body was strung up to a fan, with stab wounds all over her, and a gash from her shoulder to her thigh, which was bleeding like hell. Then she heard something behind her, and turned to see a figure in a clown mask, holding her guitar. The figure lifted it, and lowered it onto her head, spurting blood everywhere. The figure, a male, took out a small knife and carved the word SLUT onto her arm.

Upstairs, the moans and screams of Rhen and Jenny drowned out the carnage below. After finishing, Rhen went into the bathroom to clean up. A few minutes later, he came out, and saw Jenny, with a machete stuck in her. A figure grabbed him from behind, still naked. The figure laid him out on the floor, and took out a butcher knife. "This won't hurt a bit."

Then, he cut off Rhen's penis. Rhen's screams of pain were heard throughout the neighborhood. Then, the clown-faced male took out a shotgun, and shot Rhen in the face.

4 Hours Later

Derek woke up in the middle of the night, sweating. His family was away on vacation, and he was alone. He heard a creak on the stairs and went out of his bedroom. He saw a shadowy figure, and ran down the stairs, pushing the figure on the way. The figure grabbed his shirt, but Derek slipped out of it. He made it out the front door. In the middle of the road, the figure pulled out a pistol and shot him in the shoulder.

"Help me! Somebody Help!" HE screamed, but nobody heard. _Oh my god! I'm going to die! _He thought. _Car, The Car! _He ran into his garage and got into the driver's seat. "Keys! I Need Keys!" he said. The figure was slowly approaching. _Car, please start without the keys! Please! Please! _Suddenly, the car started, and sped forward, hitting the figure straight on. When he got out, the figure was gone. Then, he ran to Haley's house. Banging on the door, she finally answered; her parents were on a date.

"Help." He said. Haley ran to a closet, and got out cloth, then came back and bandaged him. "what happened?"

"I was being chased, then I was shot, then I hit the guy, but he wasn't there afterward."

"Hit him with what?"

"My car."

"Who was it?"

"I don't know some guy in a clown mask."


End file.
